


冠军三部曲（2）

by beiming



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	冠军三部曲（2）

在返回旧金山之前，他们在克利夫兰酒店楼下的club里有一个简短的party。所有人都往舞池里面蹦跶，连一向正经的教练都忍不住上去跳一下。克莱在一旁边抓着香槟喝，他来者不拒，每一个恭喜他总冠军的敬酒，克莱都豪爽地干杯了。  
“Klay来跳舞啊！”德雷蒙德冲他喊道，他站在舞池的中心地带，跳起来冲克莱挥手。  
“哎哟，我们的舞王要来了么。”安德烈不怕开他的玩笑。  
克莱走到安德烈身边，无奈地冲他做了一个鬼脸，“老年人不能体会我们年轻的乐趣。”  
安德烈差点没打他一脑瓜蹦，克莱笑着躲一边去了。  
斯蒂芬倒是蹦的挺开心的，克莱心生一计，他穿过拥挤的人群，贴到斯蒂芬的身边，没人看到黑暗里的他们的动作。克莱揽上了斯蒂芬的肩膀，然后在斯蒂芬没反应过了他要干什么的时候会，吻了下去。  
“wow。”德雷蒙德感叹了一句，“这…”  
“其实也没那么突然。”肖恩补了一刀，他们不在意这对热吻的小情侣，继续自己的劲歌热舞。  
“Hey，Klay！”斯蒂芬知道平时的克莱不会是这种喜欢在大庭广众下秀恩爱的人，他觉得有些反常，结果下一秒，克莱直接伸手去解他的裤带了，斯蒂芬吓了一跳，赶紧打开克莱的手，问道：“你怎么了！”  
“Steph。”克莱转而去咬他的耳朵，鼻息弄得斯蒂芬痒痒的，“我想要你。”  
OMG…  
“Klay，你喝多了。”斯蒂芬驾着有些摇摇晃晃的克莱，从喧闹的酒吧往酒店拖，他们都喝多了。但克莱更加过分，当着那么多人的面，吻了斯蒂芬，还要动手去扒他的衣服。  
斯蒂芬本来以为克莱在和他闹着玩，但克莱已经快把手伸到他的t恤里面了，他才慌乱地意识到克莱可能是喝多了，斯蒂芬迅速抓住克莱乱摸的手，在他耳边说，“我们回去再说。”  
其他人倒是看热闹不嫌事大，尼克玩心大起地吹了一声口哨，所有的人都把目光投向了这两位搂搂抱抱纠缠不清的人身上。斯蒂芬又羞又尴尬，红着脸在所有人的哄闹下拽着克莱走了。  
克莱在之前的两次庆典上从未如此失态，斯蒂芬认命地叹了一口气，他们坐着工作人员的车返回到了酒店，克莱就一直静静地靠在斯蒂芬身上。  
刚一打开门，克莱就把他按在了墙上，本来雾一样的瞳孔突然变得清晰，斯蒂芬看到了，他忍不住骂道：“damn it，Klay！”  
“你猜我是真醉了，还是假的。”克莱勾起了一丝笑容，放在他的脸上，就是狡黠得刚刚好。  
斯蒂芬不得不说，克莱真的骗到他了，他究竟是哪跟筋短路了才会相信夜店王子克莱汤普森会因为几瓶香槟而醉得失去理智呢？  
一定是该死的恋爱让人失去智商。  
斯蒂芬认命地贴着克莱，迎合他的所有动作。两个人滚着滚着，衣服就已经散落了一地。克莱把他往床上一带，他们顺势倒在了柔软的大床里，斯蒂芬紧紧地搂着克莱的腰，精壮的肉体，流畅的肌肉线条。  
克莱试探性地替斯蒂芬开拓。酒精就是干柴，而克莱的动作就是火，干柴烈火就是一发不可收拾。他们就像着火了一样，呼吸变得越来越急促。斯蒂芬很快便能接纳他了，克莱动作很温柔，一边亲吻着斯蒂芬的唇，一边缓缓抽动着。  
“快点——唔——”斯蒂芬轻轻地催促他，他知道克莱忍得难受。  
克莱这才加快了速度，扣住斯蒂芬的五指带向一边，然后狠狠地刺激着他的敏感点，斯蒂芬被情欲冲的晕头转向，他断断续续地发出呻吟。  
“Steph，我爱你…”克莱咬着他的耳朵，说道，斯蒂芬被他干的说不出话来，但他的眼神在告诉克莱说道：“我也爱你。”  
克莱一手安慰着斯蒂芬有些发烫的性器，斯蒂芬绷紧了全身的肌肉，他感觉克莱进到了他的深处，要戳到他的内脏了。快感一波一波侵袭着斯蒂芬的中枢，“呜——我要…哈啊….”，斯蒂芬挣扎了几下，还是在克莱的动作里射了出来。  
还处在高潮的快感里的斯蒂芬，头脑一片空白，他喘息着，脸红的不像话。克莱对着那张诱人的嘴亲了下去。  
“Klay…我好累…拜托”斯蒂芬露出了星星眼，一闪一闪地盯着克莱，克莱认命地投降了。  
“我帮你用手吧。”斯蒂芬知道克莱太纵容他了，他一点一点地套弄着，用篮球磨出来的茧子蹭过克莱的前端，惹来克莱一声闷哼，克莱释放在斯蒂芬的手上。  
克莱洗完澡之后从浴室里走出来，斯蒂芬已经靠在床头上玩着手机了。搂住斯蒂芬的后颈，将他拉了过来，两个人靠得很近，那一刻，只有心在说话。

夜晚很长，月明星稀，他们相拥而眠。  
准备着回奥克兰的游行盛典，克莱心想，盛典之前他们还有几天休息时间，够在斯蒂芬身上要回点什么了。睡得毫无防备的斯蒂芬，不知道克莱的想法。

球队的飞机第二天就返回了奥克兰，他们带着金灿灿的奖杯迎接主场人民山呼海啸一般的喝彩声。克莱跟在斯蒂芬身后，一前一后地下了飞机。直到他们回到家之后，克莱连晚饭都不想做，就把窗帘拉了下来。  
“Klay！！你是用下半身思考的动物么！！”斯蒂芬恼羞成怒。  
“Steph，你得还我呀。”克莱也深知斯蒂芬的软肋，他们总决赛期间，洁身自好的不行，克莱很久都没有开荤了，一心惦念着斯蒂芬美好的肉体。  
“我….嗯!!”斯蒂芬还没来得及接受，克莱干脆抗起他，也容不得反抗了。斯蒂芬认栽地倒在床上，他自觉地开始脱自己的卫衣。克莱眼疾手快地脱下了他的运动裤，”Steph，背过去。”  
斯蒂芬几乎是半跪着，克莱用了一下润滑剂之后，就把尺寸惊人的性器放了进去，斯蒂芬疼的倒吸了一口凉气。  
“I promise you will like it.”克莱几乎完全拔出再狠狠地顶了进去，一下撞在了斯蒂芬的前列腺上，他立刻软了腰，克莱搂着他的小腹。斯蒂芬趴都趴不住了，整个人都要倒在床上了，他胡乱地叫着克莱的名字。  
“啊哈….太深了….嗯啊…”  
克莱将他翻了过来，躺在床上，斯蒂芬眼睛红红的，足见被欺负得狠了，他坏心地夹紧了后穴，克莱忍不住也哼了出来，但随后斯蒂芬会为他的行为埋单的，在一波又一波的抽插里，斯蒂芬几乎被做的快要晕了过去。  
高潮之后的斯蒂芬，疲惫得缩在床上，他一动都不想动。克莱能感受到斯蒂芬幽怨的目光，表面上依旧面无表情的他，有些心疼地替斯蒂芬放好了热水，斯蒂芬自己扶着腰乖乖地坐到了浴缸里。

“休赛期这么长。”  
“你可别想法子折腾我。”斯蒂芬哼了一声。  
“我可舍不得。”克莱亲了一下他的额头。


End file.
